ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orison Attire +2 Set
Set Bonus Speculations (add to this portion with theories for possible bonus) Does anyone know what the set bonus is? Assuming SE made the AF3 sets somewhat equally, there should be a partial bonus but my friend gained no extra resistance between casting barfira while naked vs. with head+2 and pants+2 only (yes, he even clicked off the buff before recasting). Thus, we speculate that the set bonus adds some kind of general magic defense and/or magic evasion bonus to all bar spells regardless of element. We have not tested this theory but we cannot think of any other way the set might "augment" bar spells. If anyone has all 3 pieces and/or can answer this question please post here.--Froggis 15:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Pure speculation here, but the trend for most of the known sets are the there's a chance for some crazy effect to happen (Double damage for WAR, triple damage for THF, double damage for BLM, etc). So, I'm gonna guess that the WHM set has a chance to nullify damage of the barred element, similar to BRD's Carol II series. Additional Magic Defense is also a possibility, too, as you suggest.--Mooffins 19:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Watch, it's going to turn out that it's a 1% chance of reflecting the damage per piece beyond the first. :-D --Mdenham 03:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Just did a couple Glavoids with 3/3 +2 set and was getting a fair amount of resist slows for our PLD at least. He had no special resistances for PLD/NIN and had Vissitude and stronghold for atma. Our NIN never resisted and I only resisted once (I didn't get hit as much so not as much data). This makes me suspect there may be a magic defense bonus element to it procing but may be the answer to what the set bonus is. --Jatayu 02:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) So to me it seems that it may add a small amount of general MDB to elemental resistance spells. However, the above account includes that the PLD was using Atma of Vicissitude which gives minor MDB. And since the PLD was the only one resisting Slow regularly. Perhaps Mooffins comment is closer to the true set bonus. I will have my WHM friend test it since he is now 3/3 +2.--Froggis 21:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) After playing around with it abit more I'm starting to suspect it's a magic evasion bonus. I've seen alot of resits off various things with the appropriate bar element spell up. Upon reading the magic evasion section here on wiki though it doesn't seem to make much sense though. As 1 point of elemental resist = 1 point of magic evasion. I still want to say it gives increased evasion vs debuffs though thus giving you an effective "barslow" off your batstonra spell. Jatayu 23:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) just a guess... maybe while bar spell up has a chance to restore HP instead of being damaged.